How to configure the Linux kernel/drivers/media/dvb/dvb-usb
Howto configure the Linux kernel / drivers / media / dvb / dvb-usb ---- *'Option:' DVB_USB **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Support for various USB DVB devices **depends on DVB_CORE && USB **select FW_LOADER **: By enabling this you will be able to choose the various supported USB1.1 and USB2.0 DVB devices. **: Almost every USB device needs a firmware, please look into . **: For a complete list of supported USB devices see the LinuxTV DVB Wiki: **: Say Y if you own a USB DVB device. *'Option:' DVB_USB_DEBUG **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Enable extended debug support for all DVB-USB devices **depends on DVB_USB **: Say Y if you want to enable debugging. See modinfo dvb-usb (and the appropriate drivers) for debug levels. *'Option:' DVB_USB_A800 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) AVerMedia AverTV DVB-T USB 2.0 (A800) **depends on DVB_USB **select DVB_DIB3000MC **: Say Y here to support the AVerMedia AverTV DVB-T USB 2.0 (A800) receiver. *'Option:' DVB_USB_DIBUSB_MB **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) DiBcom USB DVB-T devices (based on the DiB3000M-B) (see help for device list) **depends on DVB_USB **select DVB_DIB3000MB **: Support for USB 1.1 and 2.0 DVB-T receivers based on reference designs made by DiBcom () equipped with a DiB3000M-B demodulator. **: Devices supported by this driver: TwinhanDTV USB-Ter (VP7041) TwinhanDTV Magic Box (VP7041e) KWorld/JetWay/ADSTech V-Stream XPERT DTV - DVB-T USB1.1 and USB2.0 Hama DVB-T USB1.1-Box DiBcom USB1.1 reference devices (non-public) Ultima Electronic/Artec T1 USB TVBOX Compro Videomate DVB-U2000 - DVB-T USB Grandtec DVB-T USB Avermedia AverTV DVBT USB1.1 Artec T1 USB1.1 boxes **: The VP7041 seems to be identical to "CTS Portable" (Chinese Television System). **: Say Y if you own such a device and want to use it. You should build it as a module. *'Option:' DVB_USB_DIBUSB_MC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) DiBcom USB DVB-T devices (based on the DiB3000M-C/P) (see help for device list) **depends on DVB_USB **select DVB_DIB3000MC **: Support for 2.0 DVB-T receivers based on reference designs made by DiBcom () equipped with a DiB3000M-C/P demodulator. **: Devices supported by this driver: DiBcom USB2.0 reference devices (non-public) Artec T1 USB2.0 boxes **: Say Y if you own such a device and want to use it. You should build it as a module. *'Option:' DVB_USB_UMT_010 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) HanfTek UMT-010 DVB-T USB2.0 support **depends on DVB_USB **select DVB_DIB3000MC **: Say Y here to support the HanfTek UMT-010 USB2.0 stick-sized DVB-T receiver. *'Option:' DVB_USB_CXUSB **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Medion MD95700 hybrid USB2.0 (Conexant) support **depends on DVB_USB **select DVB_CX22702 **: Say Y here to support the Medion MD95700 hybrid USB2.0 device. Currently only the DVB-T part is supported. *'Option:' DVB_USB_DIGITV **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Nebula Electronics uDigiTV DVB-T USB2.0 support **depends on DVB_USB **select DVB_NXT6000 **select DVB_MT352 **: Say Y here to support the Nebula Electronics uDigitV USB2.0 DVB-T receiver. *'Option:' DVB_USB_VP7045 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) TwinhanDTV Alpha/MagicBoxII, DNTV tinyUSB2, Beetle USB2.0 support **depends on DVB_USB **: Say Y here to support the **: TwinhanDTV Alpha (stick) (VP-7045), MagicBox II (VP-7046), TinyUSB 2 DVB-t, USB 2.0 Ter (Beetle) and DVB-T USB DRIVE **: DVB-T USB2.0 receivers. *'Option:' DVB_USB_VP702X **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) TwinhanDTV StarBox and clones DVB-S USB2.0 support **depends on DVB_USB **: Say Y here to support the **: TwinhanDTV StarBox, USB Starbox and DVB-S USB 2.0 BOX **: DVB-S USB2.0 receivers. *'Option:' DVB_USB_NOVA_T_USB2 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Hauppauge WinTV-NOVA-T usb2 DVB-T USB2.0 support **depends on DVB_USB **select DVB_DIB3000MC **: Say Y here to support the Hauppauge WinTV-NOVA-T usb2 DVB-T USB2.0 receiver. *'Option:' DVB_USB_DTT200U **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) WideView WT-200U and WT-220U (pen) DVB-T USB2.0 support (Yakumo/Hama/Typhoon/Yuan) **depends on DVB_USB **: Say Y here to support the WideView/Yakumo/Hama/Typhoon/Yuan DVB-T USB2.0 receiver. **: The receivers are also known as DTT200U (Yakumo) and UB300 (Yuan). **: The WT-220U and its clones are pen-sized. Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux